


Project Prometheus

by I_dunno



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Swearing (gasp), shameless flirting, superhero au, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dunno/pseuds/I_dunno
Summary: A superhero AU, because I can't disappoint Zo.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 93
Kudos: 203
Collections: Good Lumity Fics





	1. Protest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amityadmirer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityadmirer/gifts).



“And now to cover the protests outside Blight Tower we go to Channel 17’s own Perry Porter! What’s the scene looking like down there, Perry?”

“Well Tanya, right now things are pretty calm. In many ways it feels similar to a Black Lives Matter protest without the counter-protesters, especially since the protests are stemming from leaked audio of Titanic Industries CEO Alador Blight agreeing with an unknown person describing some people as ‘genetically superior’ and others as ‘expendable’. The general assumption is that Mr Blight and the unknown confidant were discussing race, although it was not explicitly mentioned. Generally, the protestors are- hold on- it looks like something’s happening- it appears a limousine is being escorted towards the building by two police cruisers, and, and private security hired by Titanic or the Blights themselves seem to be clearing a path from the door towards-”

Eda stood up and walked away from the TV. “Luz, I’m going down to the protest at Blight Tower; they’ve got Clawthorne guards there.”

“Eda, are you sure?” Luz said, even though she was already closing out of her YouTube tabs and starting up the tools she would need for any hacking Eda might need.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Eda said as she donned her owl mask and grabbed her staff. “Clawthorne Security guards act like police, but without having to pretend to be anything other than unaccountable and militarized. We’ll be fine. You’re on tech support like usual, ‘kay?”

“Confirmed, Owl. Good luck out there.” Luz said into her microphone as Eda flew towards downtown Chicago on her staff.

“You know I don’t need it, Nest.”

“I told you, I’m not Nest, I’m Jaguar!”

“No, you stay at the Owl’s house, which would be a Nest. I’m Owl, you’re Nest. Like Batman and Robin.”

“I AM NOT YOUR SIDEKICK!” Luz shouted into her mic as she glanced at the TV.

“That’s right, you’re my tech support. The sidekick actually fights!” Eda said with a laugh.

“Eda… there’s something on TV. Some kind of mech?” Luz said, watching the screen as a ten foot tall humanoid machine with a very prominent machine gun on its shoulder stomped towards the crowd.

“Can you do your tech support business on it?” Eda asked. “I’m gonna try and get the Clawthorne people to pay attention to something other than the protestors.”

“Let’s see… oh yeah. Wow, this is laughably easy. I bet I could even- yup. Hi, am I speaking to the chucklehead pointing a machine gun at a crowd of peaceful protestors?”

“What? Central? Is that you?” a female voice said into Luz’s ear.

“Nah, this ain’t your sleazy racist bosses, you’re talking to Jaguar, the wonderful woman in control of the mech you’re now trapped in.”

“What the- no! Central! Come in, Central!”

“Central can’t hear you anymore. And let me guess, your mech isn’t responding either?”

“What did you do?” screamed the pilot. She sounded young, Luz thought.

“I told you dingus, I took control of your death machine. Also, by the looks of these specifications, this thing isn’t just a death machine for the people you’re shooting at. Looks like you’d have a stroke after half an hour in there.”

“It’s a prototype! We’re still working out some issues with the heat dissipation.”

“And cybersecurity, I hope. You’re just lucky I want your suit to  _ not  _ hurt anyone rather than hurt those Clawthorne goons.”

“Nobody’s supposed to get hurt! We only deployed the prototype for intimidation! The gun isn’t even loaded! It’s just so father could get to his car!”

“Just so- wait, you’re Amity Blight? Daughter of racist douchebag Alador Blight? Heiress to Titanic Industries?” Luz asked increduously.

“I probably shouldn’t have said that…” Amity mumbled.

“And hold on, earlier you said  _ we’re _ working out issues. You helped build this thing?”

“Yeah… project lead, actually… Father doesn’t like me calling attention to it though, says a smart girl is ‘off-putting to respectable suitors’ or something.”

“You know, I’ll admit it. I’m impressed. I’m not sure if I’m impressed that you designed this thing or if I’m impressed that you had the guts to get in what seems like a nuclear bomb with legs, but I’m impressed nonetheless. Definitely not just a spoiled little brat. And any ‘respectable suitors’ that find intelligence ‘off-putting’ are idiots.”

“Aw, thanks! Not that I need validation from the criminal that hacked my mech… but thanks.”

“No worries babe! Now it looks like the Clawthorne goons are pulling back and the protestors are leaving now that your daddy’s gone, so I’m gonna unlock your suit now, ‘kay? Would be a shame to let a pretty girl roast to death in her own invention.”

“Wh- I- Are you flirting with me?” Amity sputtered as she began walking the mech back inside.

“Sure am! It’s a great distraction tactic. And plus, you have been in the paper a few times next to your parents, so I know I’m not making assumptions when I say you’re hot.”

“Of course I’m hot, the inside of this mech usually sits around 40 degrees celsius!” Amity shot back.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, but it’s nice to see you’re playing the game.” Luz said in a voice that screamed “You can’t see me but I’m winking”.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to take a shower. It was nice talking with you Jaguar, whoever you are.”

“Definitely. Talk to you later! Enjoy your shower!”

“Talk to you later?” Amity thought. Yeah right. No way she was lucky enough to have a chance to talk to someone who sounds legitimately nice (albeit flirtatious) more than once. Even if she hacked her mech.

\---

“Something’s off about Titanic. They had way too much muscle for a simple protest, even disregarding the mech. Something’s inside Blight Tower. I just don’t know what.” Eda said as she paced the warehouse that she and Luz used as their hideout.

“Want me to poke around their computers?” Luz offered.

“If you can do it safely, sure. Just don’t take any unnecessary risks.” Luz nodded and got to work. 

A few reruns of Jeopardy later, Luz said “Okay, so I’ve got a couple of interesting things.”

“Lay it on me, kid.” Eda said as she paused her show.

“Okay so first of all, you remember the big hubbub last year when Edric and Emira Blight ran away? Well it turns out there’s actually a big detail that they worked hard to keep away from the press and the police: the twins stole some experimental hologram tech when they left.”

“Interesting… what’s the other thing?” Eda asked.

“There’s something big and secret going on in their biotech department. I kept seeing the phrases Project Prometheus, Serum Gamma, Serum Delta, and ‘For more detail, refer to paper copies’.”

“What’s so special about this Prometheus thingy that they only put the details on paper?” Eda wondered aloud.

“Honestly, it’s probably illegal, unethical, or both. I’m leaning towards both, especially since the only other time I saw the ‘refer to paper copies’ thing was when finances came up. Reckon Titanic are evading their taxes?”

“Maybe the Blights themselves, but Titanic probably doesn’t even need to do anything illegal to avoid paying taxes. I think the more likely explanation is that either has money going to something shady or coming from something shady. Honest people never hire Clawthorne Security; their reputation for discretion is only rivaled by their reputation for brutality.”

“So what should we do about it?” Luz asked.

“I think we should get our hands on those paper copies. But we’ll need help. And I think I know just who to ask.”


	2. Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Twins

“You’re sure Glimmer and Glamor are the Blight twins?” Luz asked Eda doubtfully from her spot in front of her computer.

“I thought they were calling themselves Razzle and Dazzle now? But yeah, the Blight twins drop off the radar with a pile of hologram tech. A month later, a man and a woman who seem to be able to change their appearance at will and make illusions start robbing banks and jewelry stores. It lines up too well to be a coincidence. Either they are the twins, or they’re working with them.” Eda replied from her stakeout spot.

“And your ‘source’ is sure Glim-Glam are gonna rob this place today?” 

“Honey, I don’t have a lot of sources, but the ones I do have are irrefutable. They’ll show.”

“If you say so…” Luz grumbled.

“Aww, you’re just mad that I won’t let you play Pong while you’re on call.”

“For the last time Eda, there’s more to video games than Pong and Pac-Man!” Luz said exasperatedly.

“And for the last time, I don’t ca- hold on, I think we’ve got something.” Eda said, squinting at two nondescript people walking purposefully towards the jewelry store. “Those two. Going in now. They’re  _ too _ normal. They’re trying not to be noticed. Any second now there’s going to be a distraction. I’m gonna go get in position. Everything ready back at the Nest?”

“You mean did I jury-rig an EMP device? Yes, but if I could harden my equipment against it, so could they.”

“Yeah, but you had a reason to.” Eda said as she walked into the alley behind the store. From out front there was a loud crashing noise. “They’re making their move. Place the call.” Eda said.

“Roger.” Luz said before pulling out a burner phone and dialing 911. “Hello. Glimmer and Glamor are robbing Giovanni’s Jewelry on 12th Boulevard.” Luz said before immediately hanging up.

Eda waited until she could hear the sirens in the distance before blasting open the back door of the store with a spell. The two nondescript figures back there with froze, duffel bags half-full of stolen goods. “Come with me or you’re coming with the cops!” Eda shouted. The two looked at each other before the woman got on Eda’s staff behind her and the man followed. Eda kicked off the ground and began flying over the rooftops. “Edric and Emira, I presume?” Eda said once they were out of the immediate vicinity. 

“Who?” said the woman at the same time the man said “Yeah…”

“Ed!” Emira said, letting go of her terrified grip on Eda to lightly smack her brother. “Yeah, that’s us. How’d you figure it out?”

“We’ll explain that when we get back to the Nest.” Eda said.

“YOU HAVE A SECRET LAIR!?!?” Edric shouted.

“Technically, yes, but whatever you’re thinking, it’s a lot less impressive than that.”

“It’s probably more impressive than a stolen minivan.” Ed grumbled.

“Hey, it’s a stolen minivan that can change its license plate with the push of a button!” Em defended.

“Ugh, you can argue about your car later, we’re here.” Eda said, landing on top of the warehouse.

“Okay. But how do we know you’re not just gonna hand us over to the cops?” Ed said.

“Because if I wanted you two arrested all I would’ve had to do was call in the tip while you were robbing the store. Duh.”

“Oh yeah… but how do we know you’re not just gonna hand us over to our parents?”

“You don’t. Although why would I take you here instead of wherever your asshole parents are?”

“What if he’s here though?” asked Ed suspiciously.

“Yeah, like Dad would spring his ambush in an abandoned warehouse. Plus, while you were playing Minecraft yesterday, I saw on the news that the Owl Lady was stopping Dad’s goons from beating up a bunch of protestors. So I’m pretty sure she’s not on his side. And take off your illusion, it’s still weird hearing your voice coming from someone else.” Em said, disabling her own illusion to reveal a young woman in a skintight black bodysuit that only left her face exposed. Ed removed his own illusion to reveal he was wearing a similar suit.

“Call me Eda. Also, what the hell are you wearing?”

“Well, we can’t be leaving any hairs or fingerprints, can we? And it raises a lot of questions when you’re disguised as a redhead and suddenly a green braid pops out of your hair for a second.” Em said as she removed the hood of the suit and shook out her forest-green hair.

“Fair enough.” Eda said, before leading the twins down a stairwell and into the warehouse.

“I see you got them. Any complications?” Luz said by way of greeting.

“Well, who’s this cutie? If you were trying to set me up with a hot girl you could have just told me, Eda.” Em said, shooting Luz a flirtatious look.

Luz looked down at herself, blushing. She didn’t feel particularly cute- she was just wearing a hoody and sweatpants, and she hadn’t done anything with her hair or put on makeup. Maybe- damnit, Emira was probably just distracting her. How dare she turn Luz’s tactics against her?

“Oh please, like I’d let my tech support date a supervillain.” Eda said, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, if you’re not a superhero, then we’re not supervillains! It’s not like we’ve ever actually hurt anyone. We steal from people who are insured, and could take the hit even if they weren’t. We’re not sticking up the local mechanic or anything!”

“Yeah, whatever. I didn’t bring you two here to debate philosophy and ethics. I need your help.” Eda said dismissively.

“Oh? And what does the mysterious Owl Lady need our help with?”

“Breaking into Blight Tower and digging up dirt on Titanic Industries.” said Eda in the same way one would say “going to the grocery store and picking up a carton of milk”.

“We’re listening!” the twins said at the same time, identical grins spreading across their faces.


	3. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and the twins steal some paperwork.

“Alright, alarms are disabled. You two should be good to go.” Luz said into her mic.

“Roger that, Jaguar.” Edric said as he and Emira walked into Blight Tower, illusion tech providing them flawless disguises as two heavyset janitors who Eda had made sure wouldn’t wake up until tomorrow (Em had assured Eda that running into the person you’re disguised as is even worse than a flash of the wrong colored hair).

“I told you guys, she’s Nest! Don’t encourage her!” Eda sighed from across the street, where she was stationed as backup in case the twins’ more subtle methods were discovered.

“I prefer ‘cutie’, but Jaguar works too.” Em said.

“I actually don’t know which one is worse.” Eda groaned.

“I hate to break it to you Em, but your sister and I had some pretty flirtatious banter when I hacked her mech the other day.” Luz said, smirking as she watched the twins walk into a supply closet through a security camera.

“Ooh, tough break Em!” Ed chuckled as he and Em began loading up a cleaning cart with an assortment of cleaning supplies, as well as a crowbar.

“Shut up Ed.” Em chuckled. “Okay Jaguar, should we go for the labs or the finance department first?”

“Labs!” Luz said at the same time Eda said “Finance!”

“Okay, I’ll take finance, Ed takes the labs, sound good?” Em suggested.

“Okay… but maybe you should take the labs?” Eda said.

“Why?” Em asked as she got in the service elevator and pushed the button for the floor with the financial records office.

“Well, no offense Ed, but Em kinda seems like the brains of the operation.” Eda said.

“Hey! He might not have my natural way with words, but he’s the one who got our illusions to this level. He’s smart, it’s just book smart rather than ‘don’t eat the weirdly colored snow’ smart.” Em snapped.

“You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you sis?”

“It was yellow snow, Ed! You know what yellow snow means!”

“Hindsight is twenty-twen- hold on, we might have a problem.”

“What’s wrong?” Luz asked before glancing at Ed on the cameras. “Oh. Crap. Why isn’t your illusion working?”

“I don’t know! It’s still charged! Something down here must be blocking it!” 

“Yeah, I’m still good up here. Speaking of which, any kinds of financial records you want?”

“Anything about where money comes from or where it goes. Then anything about the research budget.” Eda said. “Should you bail on the labs for today, Ed?”

“Nah, it seems pretty abandoned, down here in the genetics labs anyways.”

“Alright, but be careful.” Eda said worriedly.

The line was silent for a while, the tension thick as Ed and Em skimmed through files, holding on to any that seemed interesting or incriminating.

“Bingo. Project Prometheus: Serum Gamma Report!” Ed whispered suddenly. “Knew Dr Belos would have something good, dude’s a nutter. Genius, but a nutter.”

“Ed! Hide!” Luz whispered urgently. “Clawthorne guards are coming in! And- oh fuck, it’s Amity’s mech. Hell, there’s guards going everywhere!”

“Shit. Emira, get to the window with everything you can, I’ll get you out, then go for Ed. Luz, what the hell happened to the alarms being down?” Eda said as she put on her mask.

“They are! I don’t know what happened!” Luz said. “I’m gonna try and hack the mech again, but I don’t know if it’ll work, she’d be an idiot not to revamp her firewalls after last time.”

“Okay, I’ve got Emira safe and on her way back. How should I get to Ed?” Eda asked. Then there was a clatter and they heard Ed screaming before they lost their signal from him. “Loud it is!”

“Okay, but be careful, like I said the Clawthorne people are crawling all over, and Ed is just getting tied up; they only destroyed his earpiece.”

“Got it. Any luck with the mech?” Eda asked as she walked into the lobby of Blight Tower and confidently walked towards the elevators, drawing a number of stares.

“No, she’s really- wait- she upgraded everything except the security on her communications. I’m gonna talk to her, try and distract her and buy us some time while I work on the important parts of the mech.”

“Sounds good. I gotta concentrate anyways.” Eda replied, cracking a grin as two men carrying assault rifles and wearing the crisp white body armor of Clawthorne Security guards approached her.

“Ma’am, we’re going to have to ask you to leave.” said one of them.

“No thanks!” Eda replied cheerily before twirling her hands and sending two blasts of yellowish energy shooting towards the guards, which slammed into their chests and sent them flying into the elevator doors. One wasn’t moving, but the other was raising his gun at Eda. She laughed as she created a yellow shield in front of herself that the bullets bounced off of before she slammed it through the scorched kevlar on his chest.

Luz stared in awe for a moment. It was exceedingly rare to see the Owl Lady not pulling her punches, but it seemed like Eda didn’t care whether she killed the Clawthorne mercenaries. Then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. “Hey Amity!” she said as Eda burned a hole through the elevator door and pushed the button for the lab level.

“Jaguar. I was almost hoping I’d- wait a minute. You’re not Emira, are you? Because-”

“No! God no, I wouldn’t flirt with you if you were my sister no matter how pretty you are!” Luz said, her cheeks flushing as she watched the elevator deposit Eda on the same floor as Ed and Amity.

“Well that’s reassuring. I think. But if you’re working with Ed, where’s Em?”

“She’s safe. And speaking of Ed, there’s no chance you’d just let him go, would you?” Luz asked as Eda rounded a corner and came face to face with Amity and half a dozen Clawthorne goons, one of whom was dragging Ed along behind him.

“I wish I could. I would let the twins go their own way if I could, but it’s not up to me.” Amity said as her shoulder mounted machine gun joined the cacophony of gunshots slamming into the shield Eda made.

“It is up to you though! The guards would stand down if you told them to! Just let Eda take him and go!” Luz replied as Eda began shooting energy blasts at the guards. One managed to block it with his gun, which exploded spectacularly into shards of metal. The others went down with smoking holes in their heads or torsos. Luz shuddered; Eda was a force to be reckoned with.

“Easy for you to say! You wouldn’t be the one father would punish!” Amity shouted as her mech leapt towards Eda, who only barely managed to get out of the way of the machine barrelling towards her.

“Then leave! Be your own person! You’re an adult! The twins did it!” Luz pleaded as a heavy mechanical fist slammed into the wall Eda had been standing in front of an instant earlier.

“The twins had each other, you and the Owl Lady have each other, but I don’t have anyone else outside here!” Amity shouted as Eda slammed an energy-wrapped fist into the back of the mech’s knee with extreme force, sending the mech toppling onto its back.

“You could have me! I’d help you!” Luz exclaimed while Eda cast a spell creating golden bands tying the mech to the floor and grabbed Ed.

“Yeah right. I don’t even know your name.” Amity scoffed as she struggled to get free from the bindings, while watching the elevator door close behind Ed and Eda. Luz shifted her view to the cameras in the lobby and gasped at the sheer number of Clawthorne guards there, led by a woman with straight black hair, pristine white body armor, and a futuristic looking white pistol with a glowing blue line down the barrel. The elevator doors opened and Luz squeezed her eyes shut, knowing Eda’s barriers could only take so much punishment before they broke.

“Hello Eda.” Luz opened her eyes to see Eda leaving the elevator with her hands up, another faceless guard pointing his rifle at Eda’s back as he marched behind her.

“Hello Lilly.” Eda replied with a smile. Meanwhile, Luz’s mind was reeling. How did Eda know this lady who seemed to be in charge of the Clawthorne people? 

“You there Jaguar?” Amity’s voice said into Luz’s ear.

“Yeah. Shit’s wild in the lobby. I gotta go. And by the way, it’s Luz. Luz Noceda.” Luz said before cutting herself off from the mech’s communications channel.

“Cuff her. And no less than three guns on her at all times.” Lilly said, when the lobby doors slammed open. Everyone turned towards the noise except Eda, who just grinned as her staff flew through the crowd of guards, bruising ribcages, skulls, and egos before slamming into Lilly’s forehead and then flying into Eda’s hand.

“Bye sis! See ya later!” Eda taunted as she and the guard who brought her out of the elevator hopped on the staff and burst out into the street, Eda creating shields as Edric cackled from beneath his illusionary helmet.

“EDALYN!” Lilly shouted as the Owl Lady flew down the street. She took a few pot-shots at Eda which missed or hit Eda’s shields.

“This is Owl to Nest, I got Ed and am en route home.”

“Roger. Can’t wait to hear about your relationship with this Lilly person. Jaguar out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving into my first college dorm tomorrow, so wish me luck and also don't expect updates as frequently.


	4. Raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S UP, FUCKERS? It's ya girl, back from the dead, and by the dead I mean college! The rules haven't changed, comment to make me write faster and generally give me a hit of dopamine.

“Anything interesting yet?” Em asked from the couch in the main living area of the warehouse while Ed and Luz poured over the technical notes and Eda looked through the financial documents.

“They’re assholes, but they haven’t done anything technically illegal from what I’ve seen.” Eda grumbled. “But I’ve only had a few hours to look over this, and going through all of it in depth is gonna take days. Why can’t they have organized things by legality instead of by department?”

“This Serum Gamma thing looks more interesting though.” Luz said. “Seems like some sort of super-serum. Like steroids on steroids. Massively increased strength, speed, durability, and reaction time in the mice they gave it to.”

“Damn. Why haven’t they started selling that shit?” asked Em.

“Well, it looks like there were some negative side effects, based on this addendum.” Ed said as he closed the file. “Took a bit longer to manifest, but it seems like these mice got a bad case of ‘roid rage. Also apparently infertility. The extreme aggression seems like the main issue though. Apparently some lab technician lost a thumb to one of them after it killed all its cage-mates and broke out. I’d hate to see how that would manifest in something larger.”

“Yikes. So what is it, exactly?” Asked Em.

“Not entirely sure. Neither of us are biochemists. But it seems like some cocktail of steroids and hormones.” Luz said with a shrug. “I might just lack the background to understand it, but it seems kind of impossible.”

“How impossible?” asked Eda as she put down a stack of papers.

“Lazy pseudoscientific plot device in a bad fanfiction level impossible. Not that I’d know anything about fanfiction.” Luz said with a blush.

“Yeah, sure you… don’t...” Eda trailed off as a golden light filled her eyes and she bent over the table.

“Uh, what’s she doing?” Em asked as she stood up while Ed poked Eda, who didn’t respond.

“I don’t know, this has never happened before.” Luz said worriedly. “Maybe she’s-”

“We need to run.” Eda interrupted as she stood up. “Clawthorne goons are surrounding us, and they’re about to-” Eda was cut off as a locked metal door at one end of the warehouse was torn off its hinges, Amity’s mech walked through a wall at the opposite end, and the skylight overhead shattering. 

“EVERYBODY FREEZE! SURRENDER AND NOBODY GETS HURT!” boomed Amity’s voice from the mech as Eda’s staff flew into her hand and a man with a pristine white lab coat and a bronze, horned mask walked through where there had moments before been a security door.

“Fuck off!” Shouted Em as dozens of versions of her and Ed bolted towards every conceivable exit. A low chuckle came from underneath the mask as the man in the lab coat tore a piece of a thin metal pipe from the wall of the warehouse and flung it like a javelin. It shot through the air and shattered multiple illusions before smashing into the real Ed’s back with a sickening crunch.

Eda swore as she fired a blast of energy from her staff at the man in the lab coat while waving her free hand to create a shield in the air that a blue beam fired from the rooftop slammed into an instant later. Luz ran towards the fire escape, weaving between illusions. She glanced over her shoulder to survey the carnage. The man in the lab coat had another length of pipe he was using like a club to sweep through illusions, cackling madly. Luz really hoped he didn’t find the real Em, especially since the only sign Ed was still alive was the light rise and fall of his chest as he lay on the floor. Eda and the assailant on the roof that Luz assumed was Lilith were trading gold and blue blasts of energy, and Luz could see her mentor’s mouth moving, likely taunting her opponent. And Amity’s mech was-

Luz heard a bang and felt something stab into her forearm. She yelped and looked down to see two metal prongs which protruded from a small, bullet-shaped device sunk deep into her flesh. Then there was an electric buzz and Luz felt her hair stand on end before everything went black.

Luz woke up on a cot in a small room. The wall with the only door was made of glass, and there was a conspicuous security camera pointing at Luz. Luz began to push herself into a sitting position before wincing as a sharp pain shot up her arm. Right. The raid. She looked down to where a clean white bandage wrapped around her arm. Luz flopped back down onto the cot with a sigh, wondering idly how long she was out for. Or where she was. Her stomach rumbled. She hoped Titanic or the Blights or whoever was holding her would at least give her food.

After a few minutes of laying there, Luz sat up when she heard the click of heels coming down the hall. She raised an eyebrow as Amity Blight swiped some sort of badge and entered Luz’s cell. Luz felt exposed in her shorts and tank top as she looked at her captor’s sleeveless pink dress and heeled sandals.

“Heya Blight. What brings you down h- well, I’d say down here, but I’m only assuming I’m being held underground.”

“You are. Labs under Titanic.” Amity answered as she leaned against the cell door.

“Well thanks for that bit of info. Now to what do I owe the pleasure?” Luz asked with a smirk. “Other than the joy of my company, of course.” she added, falling easily into the pattern of banter she so enjoyed.

Amity shrugged. “Cameras said you’re up. I doubt I’ll learn anything we don’t already know from you, but, well… I wanted to make sure you were okay.” the heiress said, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she failed to meet Luz’s eyes. “The taser cannon is still a bit experimental.”

“Well, other than the holes in my arm and my hair being totally ruined and the fact that I’m being held captive against my will, I’m doing just peachy.” Luz said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Well, I- I’m glad that’s all. I wish it wasn’t like this. But Father and Doctor Belos-”

“Wait, was Belos the guy with the mask? Who ran Project Prometheus?” Luz interrupted.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but yes. We were hoping- he and Father were hoping to get the files back before you read them.”

“So did Belos use Serum Gamma on himself? Despite the side effects?” Luz asked.

“Yes, although he did it before the side effects were known. And there seem to have been more that weren’t as apparent in mice.” Amity said with a sigh. “Megalomania, narcissism, aggression, paranoia… Doctor Belos was never particularly humble before he took Gamma, but now... well, I’m gonna delete the security footage anyways. The bastard unironically refers to himself in the third person. He wants to- it doesn’t matter. But he also claims to be invincible, which is thankfully an exaggeration. But you saw for yourself how he got the same abilities the mice did, probably to an even greater extent.” she continued, sinking to the floor and hugging her legs to her chest.

“Speaking of what I saw, is Ed okay? And, uh, are you?” Luz asked as Amity stared at the floor with a look Luz couldn’t identify other than to say it wasn’t good.

“Ed’s fine. Or at least he will be. Couple of broken ribs and a punctured lung. I hear the medical department was thankful for the break in routine. And if you’re wondering, Em got away. Lilith and her people are still on Edalyn’s trail.” Amity said before resting her chin on her knees and returning to her thousand-yard stare.

“You avoided my question. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but you can if you do.” Luz said, slipping from the cot to be sitting across from Amity.

Amity stared at Luz for a long moment, before glancing up at the camera. “Why do you care?” she asked softly.

“Well, I mean, you did capture me, but I don’t think you’re a bad person, just a person in a bad set of circumstances. And it seems like you kind of need someone to talk to, and I know how freeing that can be. And honestly, I’m a fangirl, and I’m a sucker for some enemies to friends- and maybe beyond.” Luz added with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

“Can’t keep it in your pants for one minute, can you?” asked Amity with a dry chuckle.

“I mean, you definitely make it hard. WAIT, not like THAT!” Luz sputtered as Amity broke into a fit of laughter. “But seriously, you can talk to me.” Luz said softly as Amity’s laughter quieted.

“It’s a lot.” Amity warned. “I don’t exactly have the perfect little life everyone assumes I do.”

“That’s okay. I don’t think anybody does.”

“Well, the big thing right now is Doctor Belos wants to marry me and Father has given it his approval…”

“What the FUCK!” shrieked Luz.

“I know, right? So gross. He’s like, fifty years older than me. And he wasn’t exactly a looker before Gamma fucked up his face. Which is kind of besides the point since-” Amity paused and glanced up and down the hall before whispering “since I don’t even like men in That Way.”

“In what- oh. OH! Wow! I didn’t- You definitely fooled me!” Luz said with a smile and a slight blush.

“Heh, yeah, you’re, um, kinda the only person I’ve told.” Amity replied shyly.

“Oh, wow! I’m- I’m honored! But listen, Amity, if your dad is trying to make you marry that creep, I think you should really-”

“All personnel with clearance level four or above, report to conference room ten immediately. Repeat, all personnel with clearance level four or above…”

“Shit.” said Amity as the loudspeaker interrupted Luz. “I gotta go. But it was good talking to you. I’ll be back, I promise.” she said as she stood up. “And… thank you. It was good to talk about everything. I’ll be back soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We probably only got one or two chapters to go. Also, anyone here listen to The Magnus Archives? I've got a vague idea for a crossover and want to gage interest.


	5. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has a change of heart as Belos goes off the rails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took longer than expected... but here it is!

“Luz. Wake up.”

Luz blearily sat up. She hadn’t realized she’d drifted off after Amity left, but now the Blight heiress was back, shaking her awake.

“Good morning.” Luz said with a yawn. “What was that meeting about? And why do you have a gun? I’d think executions would be beneath you.”

“I’m not gonna kill you, dummy.” Amity said with a fond smile “I’ll explain everything else later, but first I need you to shut down all the security systems here.” she continued, taking her phone out of her backpack and handing it to Luz.

“Seriously? You’re breaking me out?” asked Luz as her fingers began flying across the touch screen.

“No, I’m breaking us out.” Amity replied as the red light of the camera faded to darkness and a loud click came from the cell door. “Let’s go. You first, I’m gonna be holding you at gunpoint, but just to keep people from getting suspicious. Don’t worry though, I couldn’t shoot a cute girl twice in one day, even if the first was non-lethal.”

“Wow, you really are just a shameless flirt, aren’t you Blight?” Luz asked with a smirk as she pushed open the cell door.

“We’re going right. And if I may phrase things more delicately than you did, I find it hard to resist. Besides, you started it.”

“Still, flirting at gunpoint? That’s some James Bond shit. I wonder which one of us would be the femme fatal. Both of us? Neither of us? Why do literary tropes have to be so heteronormative? Also, which way do I turn up here?”

“Left, then down the hall into the stairwell.”

“Aye aye. So what exactly was that meeting about?”

“Well… you know how Gamma made Belos all ugly and angry and strong? Well there’s another formula, Serum Delta, that’s… you know the Elixir of Life? Basically that. My parents want to sell it at an insane price. But Belos... apparently thinks he’s outgrown his need to take orders from Titanic, and he’s demanding my parents hand over their supply of Delta and all the notes on how to make it. And me. And apparently a lot of the Clawthorne people have sided with him.”

“Sided with him? What do they think he’s gonna do for them?”

“Well, he claims that Gamma altered his genetics and made him superior to everyone else and that therefore he should be in charge. He fucking declared himself emperor.”

“Emperor of what?” asked Luz incredulously as they entered the stairwell and began to climb upwards.

“Fuck if I know. Chicago? America? The world? He’s nuts. But if he controls the supply of Delta all the rich and powerful will probably let him as long as they’re able to afford it.”

“But- there’s no way he can actually pull this off, right?” asked Luz worriedly.

“Look, Doctor Belos is impulsive and arrogant, but he’s also extremely smart and ambitious. It’s unlikely, but he could have a ruling cadre of oligarchs hooked on Delta and a group of enforcers on Gamma and that would be, to put it simply, bad.”

“Gotcha. So what’s the plan?”

“Next level up is the vehicle bay, which is where they keep my mech. Do you know how to drive?” asked Amity.

“Uh, more or less?”

“That’s not reassuring. But anyways, I’m gonna take the mech and go fight Belos.” Amity said before reaching into her backpack and pulling out Luz’s phone and a wad of cash. “You take this, a car, and you drive as far away from here as you can. I got your number, and I’ll call you once I’m- if I’m safe.”

“Wait, Amity, this is insane! You can’t just go and kill Belos!”

“Luz, I have to. Mother wants to comply with Belos and Father doesn’t, but Mother always wins. So I’m taking my chance to fight him on something like equal footing while I still have it.” Amity pressed a quick kiss to Luz’s cheek. “Thank you for everything Luz, but I have to go now. Keys are in that guard post.” she said before turning and running towards the dormant mech.

“Wait, Amity!” Luz called, blushing as she processed the fact that Amity had kissed her.

“Luz, I’m sorry, but I have to go!” Amity said as she climbed into the mech.

“Amity, I- be safe.” Luz said as the mech stood upright and walked towards the exit.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got- what did you call it? A nuke with legs? I’ll be just fine babe.” Amity broadcast from inside the mech before turning and leaving.

Amity was sweating as her mech walked towards Belos, who was watching the Titanic headquarters from a roof across the street. Amity’s instinct was to shout out a challenge, to tell Belos and her parents and the world that she was her own person. Not Belos’ bride or her parents’ daughter, but simply Amity. But Amity was not one to simply give up the element of surprise. Not that the mech was subtle as it approached, leaving cracks in the sidewalk in its wake, but Belos wasn’t attacking yet.

“Ah, Amity, I see you’ve-” Belos was interrupted by a bang, and he winced as something hit his chest. “Oh. It’s going to be like this, is it? I’ll warn you, it’ll take more than a taser shot to beat a god made flesh. You could have ruled beside me as an empress, but now-”

Belos was interrupted again, this time by a burst of gunfire from the mech’s machine gun, most of which slammed into the brickwork adorning the top of the building Belos stood on, but she was pretty sure at least one had hit. This was confirmed after Belos dramatically vaulted the edge of the roof and landed in a crouch in front of Amity’s mech. She saw a crack around one of the eyeholes of his mask, revealing the piercing blue eye beneath that might have been handsome had it not been so bloodshot. Amity thought for a second he might try to talk again, but he simply leapt forwards with inhuman speed, smashing his shoulder into what would roughly be the mech’s chest. But the mech was unfazed, and Belos stumbled backwards.

“That might work on humans, but he doesn’t have the mass to go toe to toe with  _ this _ ”, thought Amity smugly as the mech’s hand shot forward and grabbed Belos by the forearm before turning and flinging him towards Blight Tower, where he smashed through a fourth floor window. The mech strode towards the tower when a desk came sailing out of the broken window and smashed against it in an explosion of wood and office supplies. Amity chuckled and the mech began sprinting towards the building before a thruster-assisted jump propelled it through the wall into the set of cubicles Belos had landed in. It was a good thing all the clerks had already clocked out.

Amity batted aside another desk and activated the elbow thrusters to give her next punch extra momentum. But Belos leapt aside easily and the mech smashed through the floor, overbalanced, and went falling through the floors until it landed on its back on the granite floor of the lobby. Belos landed on top of the mech as Amity tried to stand it back up. 

“Impressive, Blight. But not impressive enough.” The inside of the mech lit up with alerts and warnings as Belos tore a plate of armor off the front of the mech. The machine gun swiveled towards him and unleashed a salvo into his chest, but all it did was fill his clothes with bullet holes and elicit a small grunt before he dropped the armor plate and tore the machine gun off by the barrel.

Sweat rolled down Amity’s face as she landed a jab to Belo’s gut that sent him flying into the elevator bank. The mech lumbered after him as Belos pried open a set of elevator doors and leapt down the shaft. Amity winced as the sound of flesh on metal as Belos slid down the steel elevator cable. Amity let the mech jump down to the bottom of the shaft before realizing Belos had managed to get a door open up on one of the underground laboratory levels. A boost from the thrusters brought Amity into a hallway leading to a laboratory filled with all sorts of chemistry equipment.

There was the sound of breaking glass and Amity saw a brownish liquid dripping down the front of the mech. She wrinkled her nose as a noxious smell seeped into the cockpit. Then Belos threw another beaker and suddenly the alarms blaring in Amity’s ears reached a fever pitch as the front of the mech was covered in flames.

Amity scrambled out of the mech, coughing as the acrid chemical smoke made its way into her lungs. She knew she had to get out fast; chemical fires and nuclear-powered war machines don’t mix. She staggered towards the door when she felt something smash into her knee. She tumbled forward and the last thing she felt was her forehead slamming against the edge of a table.

“Can’t this thing go any faster?” Luz asked from her position behind Eda while her staff slowly lowered the two of them down the elevator shaft.

“Sorry kid, but this thing was not made for vertical descents without any room to pull out of a dive. Why are you so worried about the Blight brat anyways?”

“Because she let me go, is trying to save people from a superpowered nutjob, and is really cute. Mostly the first two though.” Luz replied with a blush. The witch and the hacker dismounted in the hallway where the elevator door had been violently wrenched open. Luz nervously withdrew the cold, heavy metal of the Clawthorne pistol from her pocket.

“Remember, don’t use that unless you have to.” Eda warned as the two cautiously approached the doorway with blue smoke coming out of it at the end of the hall. 

Then Belos emerged. From what Luz could see over his shoulder, most of the laboratory behind him was in flames. Then she looked down at what he was carrying. In one hand was a simple cardboard box filled with paper. The other hand was holding an unconscious Amity Blight, slung over his shoulder.

“Well isn’t this interesting. The Owl Lady and her apprentice. I wonder what you’re here for. It can’t be these files on Serum Delta, since you can’t know about that. It can’t be Blight, since I dare say I’m the only one who cares about her. So you must be here to try and kill me, just like she tried to. But I don’t think you’re stupid enough to believe you can beat me, so what is it then?”

Eda waved her hand and a rope of golden light snatched Amity from Belos’ shoulder and tossed her to Luz, who caught her with a grunt. “Take her and run!” Eda shouted as her staff flew over next to Luz.

“But I-” began Luz as Eda fired a blast of golden lightning at Belos.

“GO!” roared Eda as she conjured a shield to block a jab from Belos. So Luz awkwardly held on to Amity as she began to fly back towards the elevator shaft and away from the battle.


	6. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz talk

“The top news story this morning is the violence and fire in and around Blight Tower. For more on this breaking story we have Channel 17’s Perry Porter on the scene.”

“Thanks Tanya. I’m outside Blight Tower, which has been cordoned off by the police and fire departments. There hasn’t been an official statement on the fire from either of them yet, however, as you can see the first responders are wearing gas masks or hazmat suits, leading to speculation that the fire is chemical in nature. Most people also believe the fire was started during the fight between a man in a labcoat and a prototype Titanic Industries armored unit, which went inside Blight Tower before the notorious Owl Lady joined the fray. A police statement on the matter says that Titanic Industries CEO Alador Blight and his wife Odalia have been taken in for questioning, and the Owl Lady, Amity Blight, and a Dr Belos are all wanted for questioning. We go now to- hold on, a number of vans marked with the Department of Energy seal have just turned up, and- yes? Yes, of course. I’m being asked to move away from the building, so we go now to cell phone footage of the fight submitted by viewers-”

Luz got up from the recliner to grab the remote and shut off the TV in the warehouse. “So, looks like you’re a wanted woman, huh? Gonna turn yourself in?”

“Probably not… I just wanna put all this behind me, ya know? Besides, it’s not like you or Eda are gonna turn me in.” Amity replied from the sofa where she had her broken leg, now in a cast thanks to one of Eda’s friends, propped up on the coffee table. “I just don’t know what I’m gonna do though.”

“Don’t worry about that right now, okay? I’m sure Eda will be fine with you chilling with us for as long as you need.” Luz said with a small smile.

“Yeah, is she okay?”

“Oh yeah, she’s just doing her magic sleeping healing thing right now. She said something along the lines of ‘I was in more danger from the chemical fire in the walking nuclear reactor than the masked muttonhead’. Pretty sure she’s just doing the healing thingy to get all the chemicals and radiation out of her system before they turn into like, mega-cancer.”

` “Mega-cancer, huh?” asked Amity with a smirk.

“Shut up, I’m a hacker, not a biologist!” Luz said, blushing.

“Nah, hackers aren’t supposed to be cute, last I checked.”

Luz was silent for a moment. “Are you just saying that, or… Sorry if I’m being dumb, I just kinda don’t know…”

“Well…” Amity blushed “I mean, you’re definitely cute and stuff but I’m assuming you’ve already got a girlfriend or a boyfriend because I mean who wouldn’t want to date you but I mean obviously straight girls or gay guys or- God I’m rambling, aren’t I?” asked Amity as Luz moved to sit next to her on the sofa.

“Okay so first of all, I’d like to clarify that I’m very much single” Luz began with a chuckle “but then again, maybe you’d like to change that?” she added hesitantly.

“Luz Noceda, are you asking me out?” asked Amity, giggling.

“What can I say, that quick kiss before I went to get Eda really left me wanting more.” Luz said with a smirk as she placed her hand on top of Amity’s.

“Wait, you got Eda for me? I thought she just knew because she’s a superhero and stuff!” Amity exclaimed as she turned her hand over to hold Luz’s.

“And just leave the cute girl on her own? That’s not how Noceda rolls!” Luz said, giving Amity a cheesy grin and shooting her finger guns with her free hand.

“God, if you’re gonna be my girlfriend please do NOT refer to yourself in the third person.” Amity said with a fond eye-roll.

“Wow, already making demands, are we? You’re lucky I like you enough to let you get away with it. Just don’t push your luck babe!” Luz said with a wink.

“Would it be pushing my luck to ask if I can kiss you?” Amity returned shyly.

“Not at all.” Luz replied, smiling.

Amity smiled back. And then they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it obvious I didn't know how to end this? XD lemme know if you liked this. Also, I might write an AU with beta Luz and Amity as prohibition era gangsters, possibly alongside Catra and Adora from She Ra. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
